Antigo Amigo
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Ita. A razão de seu amor repentino por Sasuke. Um passado roubado de sua mente por um certo brilho escarlate. Presente para: ArtisLasair.


**N/A**: A Fic se passa ANTES da destruição do Clã Uchiha, ok?

* * *

**Antigo Amigo**

Sua vida era apenas treinar e treinar, ser o melhor e desenvolver suas habilidades, servir seu pai e ser o melhor de seu Clã. Essa era sua vida, apenas isso. E nada mudou mesmo com o nascimento de seu irmão mais novo. Sempre foi considerado o melhor, não só dentro de seu próprio Clã, mas também em várias regiões da Vila. Sendo Capitão da ANBU, apesar de sua idade, sua rotina era bastante limitada...Mas estava dando graças a sua sorte por Ter pelo menos um dia de folga, sem missões.

Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, recebendo muitos cumprimentos. É, podia realmente se considerar famoso pela vila, talvez por suas graduações e menções honrosas. Soltou um suspiro e se afastou pouco a pouco da multidão, não gostava de barulho. Caminhou calmamente até um lugar pouco movimentado, mais precisamente um pequeno parque que havia nos arredores do centro da vila.

Sentou-se num dos bancos daquele silencioso parque, soltou um pesado suspiro de tédio e sentiu o vento fresco de final de tarde balançar suas vestes folgadas e seu negro cabelo comprido, preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Fitou o céu com seus orbes cor de ônix, tudo aquilo era uma chatice...A única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era naquelas regras que tinha que seguir dentro de seu Clã, por influência de seu pai, e fora dele também, em seu trabalho como ANBU e Ninja. Odiava as regras, simplesmente as odiava...

Sua atenção foi desviada para um grito infantil e feminino. Virou seu rosto para o lado, vendo aquilo que parecia ser algum tipo de intriga ou briga. Lá estava uma garota, devia ter a mesma idade que seu irmão, que chorava e pedia para as outras três meninas devolverem seu laço. Soltou mais um suspiro, pelo visto em lugar nenhum teria realmente paz..Voltou a olhar aquela cena e bufou. Não estava mais agüentando toda aquela discussão.

Levantou-se com calma e caminhou lentamente até o local da discussão. Pensando melhor, porque não dar um susto naquelas encrenqueiras? Um sorriso divertido surgiu em seus lábios e, com suas habilidades ninjas de velocidade, desapareceu de onde estava e reapareceu entre a 'vitima' e as 'atacantes', assustando todas elas. Olhou fixamente para a maior que comandava o grupo daquelas que chateavam a 'vitima', fazendo-a tremer por dentro com tamanha frialdade no olhar.

**Menina 1**: Errr...você...você é...é... – gaguejava.

**Menina 2**: É...o prodígio Uchiha? – perguntou a outra, a qual carregava em sua mão um pequeno laço vermelho.

**Itachi**: Acertou! – deu um sorriso meio sádico. – Porque não vão fazer algo útil ao invés de ficarem chateando os outros, hein?.! –dizia num tom autoritário.

As três meninas apenas assentiram com a cabeça e, logo depois de deixar o laço no chão, saíram correndo do local, temerosas. O rapaz sorriu satisfeito, abaixou-se e pegou o laço, levantando-se rapidamente e virando-se para encarar a outra menina, a qual o fitava parecendo também temerosa. Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito e estendeu o laço vermelho para a garota, ela apenas fitou aquele ato e voltou a fita-lo no rosto.

**Itachi**: Pronto, aqui está. Não era que você queria? –a garota assentiu e pegou o laço de volta. –Aliás, qual é seu nome e porque estavam te chateando? –cruzou os braços, com uma expressão curiosa.

A pequena corou um pouco e desviou o olhar, estava um tanto envergonhada por ter que contar o motivo. Mas diante daquele penetrante olhar talvez não tivesse saída.

**Sakura**: Me chamo...Sakura...Haruno Sakura! – disse timidamente. – E você é o prodígio Itachi, né?.! – corou.

**Itachi**: Exato. – respondeu simplesmente. – Agora, Sakura, porque aquelas garotas te enchiam?

**Sakura**: Por causa da...da...da...

**Itachi**: Da...? –ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**Sakura**: Por causa da minha testa! –disse chorosa e abaixou mais o rosto, apertando o laço contra o peito.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Uchiha. Por um motivo tão bobo assim? Ah, tinha que ser coisa de criança mesmo. Agachou-se e, com uma das mãos, levantou o rosto da pequena criança pelo queixo, para que ela o fitasse diretamente. Ao encontrar aqueles olhos verdes, esbouçou um sorriso e colocou o dedo índice na testa da garota, fazendo-a corar de leve.

**Itachi**: Não vejo nada de errado em sua testa. –disse como se fosse algo natural, uma verdade.

**Sakura**: Ela...Ela...é muito...larga... –sussurrou, corada e com os olhos marejados.

**Itachi**: Hmmm... –passou a mão pela testa da criança, tirando alguns fios daqueles rosados cabelos que caiam por sua testa e observando-a, atentamente. –Não acho.

**Sakura**: Ver...Verdade? –perguntou receosa, fitando-o diretamente e com as bochechas rubras.

**Itachi**: Sim. Sua testa é...normal. –fitou-a nos olhos, vendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios da garota.

**Sakura**: Arigatou Gozaimasu! –exclamou alegre, abraçando-o pelo pescoço logo em seguida, quase fazendo com que o rapaz caísse sentado no chão.

Ele apenas sorriu com uma gota na cabeça, retribuindo ao cálido abraço. Após alguns minutos a situação já estava ficando meio incomoda devido ao silêncio durante aquele pequeno abraço. Se afastaram lentamente, fitando-se, ambos sorrindo sem jeito e a garota apenas corava. Ficaram se fitando por algum tempo, até o jovem de 13 anos se levantar, ainda encarando a garota, enquanto a mesma apenas o acompanhava com os olhos.

O Uchiha apenas soltou um suspiro, passando a fitar o céu, vendo como o mesmo havia escurecido e quase já era noite. Olhou novamente para a garota, voltando a sorrir.

**Itachi**: Tenho que ir, Sakura.

**Sakura**: Ah...claro...tudo bem! – esbouçou um pequeno sorriso, sentindo suas bochechas esfriarem um pouco. – E, arigatou, de novo!

Ele sorriu e assentiu como se dissesse 'Não há de quê!'. Virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para casa. Já a Haruno apenas o acompanhava com seus olhos esmeraldas e um sorriso alegre no rosto, virou-se e correu para sua casa, ainda apertando o delicado lenço contra seu peito, protegendo-o.

Itachi parou e a fitou partir, agora sorrindo e não mais triste. Um leve sorriso de lado surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto a garota sumia de sua vista.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Andava alegre e sorridente pelas ruas de Konoha, acompanhada de sua mãe e voltando do supermercado. Havia se passado quatro dias desde o ocorrido no parque, quando o Uchiha havia 'salvado-a' daquelas garotas idiotas. Sorriu abertamente ao se lembrar do bonito rosto de seu 'salvador', tendo agora suas bochechas avermelhadas de leve. Olhou bem ao redor, na esperança de talvez poder reve-lo em algum lugar. Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu ao constatar que ele não se encontrava por ali. Abaixou o rosto, desapontada.

Sua mãe, a bonita mulher de longos cabelos rosados e olhos negros, a olhou de esguelha reparando na repentina mudança de comportamento da filha. Desviou seus orbes negros para o céu por alguns segundos, pensativa, até uma pequena solução surgir em sua mente materna. Um sorriso surgiu nos delicados lábios da Sra. Haruno, voltando seus olhos para a pequena filha ao seu lado. A voz de Yukari veio suave, como sempre.

**Yukari**: Que tal passarmos em algum lugar e comprarmos uns doces, hn?

Sakura parou bruscamente e olhou para sua mãe, que sorria. Um sorriso infantil iluminou seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que assentia alegremente, como se os pensamentos tristes tivessem se dissipado de sua cabeça.

**Yukari**: Bem, pode escolher qualquer lugar. – sorriu.

A criança assentiu e olhou ao redor, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Avistou uma pequena loja do outro lado da rua, podendo ver com clareza suculentos doces expostos na vitrine da frente do estabelecimento. Puxou a saia de sua mãe, para chamar sua atenção, e apontou para a loja de nome "Sweet Sugar" . A mais velha apenas sorriu e deixou algumas moedas na mão da filha, para que a mesma comprasse algumas balas. Sakura soltou uma exclamação alegre e atravessou a rua rapidamente, adentrando na loja.

Enquanto isso Yukari olhava algumas flores na estante de uma pequena floricultura que se encontrava ao seu lado, procurando algumas rosas.

Após alguns minutos, Sakura saiu da loja contente enquanto mastigava uma das várias balas que havia comprado, enquanto com uma das mãos segurava uma pequena sacola onde se encontrava as outras guloseimas. Parou na beirada da calçada, olhando para ambos os lados da rua esperando uma oportunidade para atravessa-la e voltar ao lado de sua mãe. Mas quando o ia fazer foi barrada por um garoto que aparentava ser mais velho e um pouco mais alto.

Recuou uns passos, voltando para o meio da calçada e se viu cercada por outros dois garotos. Engoliu seco, um tanto assustada e confusa, apesar de que tinha certeza que iriam chatea-la por sua testa, como a maioria das crianças faziam. Mas quando um dos garotos ia começar a falar alguma coisa, uma sombra apareceu atrás da Haruno fazendo-o se calar e, aos poucos, se afastar junto a seus dois companheiros, temerosos.

A garota se virou, suas bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas e sorriu abertamente, fitando o rapaz a sua frente que olhava confuso na direção em que os garotos haviam saído correndo.

**Sakura**: Ohayou...Itachi-kun... – disse timidamente.

Uchiha a olhou e devolveu o sorriso como resposta.

**Sakura**: O...O que faz aqui...Itachi-kun?

**Itachi**: Nada. Apenas dando uma volta. – respondeu com seu tom frio de costume. – Vim cumprimenta-la e aqueles garotos saíram correndo ao me verem.

Sakura agradeceu mentalmente pela aparição repentina do jovem Uchiha, pois novamente ele a havia, de certa forma, salvado-a de uma futura chateação.

**Itachi**: Você os conhece?

**Sakura**: Iie, acho que iriam apenas me chatear... Como as meninas de ontem...

**Itachi**: Ah. – murmurou simplesmente.

A menina pareceu se lembrar de algo e, soltando uma pequena exclamação, começou a revirar a sacola que tinha em mãos e dela retirou uma bala arredondada, com um forte cheiro doce de canela. A estendeu para o Uchiha diante de si, sorrindo, e ele apenas aceitou de bom grado, fitando-a meio sem entender.

**Itachi**: Para mim?

**Sakura**: Hai! – disse alegremente.

Itachi sorriu em agradecimento, fazendo o rubor nas bochechas da menina se intensificar um pouco. A voz de Yukari, chamando a filha, invadiu os ouvidos de Sakura, fazendo-a olha-la. Suspirou e, após uma pequena despedida formal, a criança atravessou a rua e se pôs ao lado de sua mãe, caminhando diretamente para casa.

Itachi a fitou partir do outro lado da rua, até ela sumir de sua vista ao virar uma esquina. Olhou para a bala avermelhada em sua mão e sorriu. Adorava canela...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Exatamente uma semana havia se passado desde o ocorrido em frente á loja de doces. Tinha acabado de sair da Academia Ninja, no final da tarde, voltando então para casa enquanto apertava contra o peito seus livros e pensava em tudo que havia aprendido naquele dia, afinal tinha grande facilidade em aprender até mesmo coisas complexas demais para sua mente de 8 anos de idade, apenas. Um sorriso inocente enfeitava seus lábios.

Chegou rapidamente em casa, sendo recebida carinhosamente por sua mãe, Yukari. Subiu ás escadas, deixou os livros sobre sua cama, em seu quarto, trocou-se e desceu a pedido de sua mãe. A Sra. Haruno entregou um pequeno papel nas mãos de sua filha, junto com um pouco de dinheiro, pedindo que a mesma comprasse as coisas ali escritas na padaria da esquina. Sakura assentiu e saiu, indo para o estabelecimento.

Adentrou na padaria, indo direto para o balcão e debruçando sobre o mesmo, sendo atendida rapidamente por uma jovem mulher, a qual já conhecia pois sua família era sempre cliente daquele lugar. A mulher sorriu e pegou a pequena 'lista de compras' e começou a pegar todos os pedidos ali escritos, colocando-os em uma sacola.

Sakura a observava, sorrindo paciente. Até que uma voz conhecida adentrou em seus ouvidos. Pousou seus olhos esmeralda sobre a figura masculina ao seu lado, a uns dois metros de distância, sendo atendido por outra balconista. Ficou fitando-o na esperança que ele percebesse sua presença, admirando-o em silêncio. Até a jovem, que a atendeu, chama-la pelo nome, despertando sua atenção.

A Haruno fitou a mulher e pegou a sacola, e quando ia se virar, após agradecer, pôde perceber que o rapaz a fitava pois havia escutado seu nome. Ele se aproximou, ela apenas fitou estática admirando-o naquele Kimono negro bastante formal com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas.

**Itachi**: O que faz aqui?

Ela pareceu retornar á realidade e apenas sorriu sem jeito, mostrando-lhe a sacola em mãos.

**Sakura**: Moro aqui pertinho. Minha mãe me pediu para comprar umas coisas para ela!

Ele apenas soltou um murmúrio baixo, um tipo de "hn". A menina o analisou de cima para baixo, reparando bem em suas vestes que o deixavam com uma aparência importante. Itachi a olhou confuso, como se perguntasse: "Algo de errado comigo?". Ela sorriu sem jeito e levemente corada.

**Sakura**: Porque está vestido assim?

Ele suspirou, desanimado.

**Itachi**: Está havendo uma 'festa' em minha casa, mas mais parece apenas uma desculpa para meu pai decidir falar de negócios com todos do Clã, incluindo eu. Apenas dei uma escapada e passei aqui para comprar algo simples para comer! – explicou rapidamente.

**Sakura**: Ah.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos. A balconista chamou a atenção do jovem e lhe entregou seus pedidos. Ele os pegou e agradeceu, indo até o caixa junto de Sakura. Ambos pagaram o que havia pego e saíram do local, ficando em frente á ele.

**Sakura**: Vai voltar pra festa?

**Itachi**: Infelizmente. – disse baixo, gélido e suspirou, indignado.

Sakura levou uma das mãos ao queixo, parecendo pensativa. Voltou a olha-lo e se arriscou a sugerir, após engolir em seco e ficar completamente sem jeito.

**Sakura**: Se quiser... Pode ir jantar lá em casa! Pelo menos escaparia e...bem...errr...E minha mãe faz uma comida ótima! – sorriu, adorava elogiar os dotes culinários de sua mãe.

O Uchiha a ficou fitando por alguns instantes e apenas assentiu de modo afirmativo, afinal não teria nenhum problema além da enorme bronca que receberia de seu pai por ter sumido de repente, mas isso era irrelevante e fácil de que concertar. A Haruno reprimiu uma exclamação de felicidade e, praticamente, arrastou o rapaz até sua casa, segurando-o pela mão.

Adentrou em casa, gritando um simples 'Cheguei' para que sua mãe soubesse de sua presença. Yukari caminhou até a sala, pronta para saudar sua pequena, mas parou rapidamente e fitou o jovem de vestes formais pretas e longos cabelos pretos soltos, caindo por cima dos ombros. Olhou para sua filha, interrogativa, e ela apenas sorriu de volta.

**Sakura**: Kaa-san...Esse é Uchiha Itachi, eu o convidei pra jantar conosco. Tem algum problema nisso? – perguntou preocupada devido a expressão impressionada de Yukari, a qual apenas sorriu.

**Yukari**: Oh, não, nenhum minha querida! Muito prazer, Itachi-san, sou Haruno Yukari. – sorriu ao cumprimenta-lo. – É um prazer tê-lo em nossa casa!

**Itachi**: O prazer é meu, Haruno-san. – assentiu cordialmente.

**Yukari**: Bem, Sakura, leve-o até a mesa de jantar que eu já vou servir! – pegou a sacola e, após sorrir para ambos, voltou para a cozinha.

Sakura assentiu e o levou até a mesa de jantar, que já estava arrumada, a qual era pequena com apenas quatro cadeiras, já que sua família também era pequena. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, e Itachi sentou-se ao seu lado. Yukari voltou da cozinha, trazendo em mãos algumas bandejas, arrumando-as sobre a mesa, e se sentou de frente para sua filha.

Os três juntaram as mãos e, após exclamarem 'Itadakimasu', se serviram sem cerimônia. O tempo corria, mas eles comiam sem pressa, e Itachi admitia que realmente a Haruno cozinhava muito bem. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Yukari fazia algumas perguntas para Itachi sobre como era dentro do Clã, como era ser ANBU com apenas 13 anos e coisas do tipo, enquanto Sakura apenas escutava interessada e Itachi respondia, gentilmente.

Já era tarde. O jantar já havia acabado. Despediu-se formalmente de Yukari, sendo levado até a porta por Sakura. A menina abriu a porta e ambos saíram por ela, ficando do lado de fora num dos três pequenos degraus de entrada.

**Itachi**: Obrigado por me convidar, Sakura.

Ela sorriu.

**Sakura**: Não há de quê, Itachi-kun!

**Itachi**: Mas...onde está seu pai?

**Sakura**: Ele é um Ninja ocupado, no momento está numa missão fora da Vila! – respondeu com simplicidade.

Ele assentiu compreensivo. Acenou em despedida e se afastou, podendo escutar a garota fechar a porta após voltar para dentro. Parou diante do portão e olhou para a porta. Suspirou. Agora voltaria para seu Clã, receberia uma bronca de seu pai e os pedidos de explicações de sua mãe. Nada anormal em sua vida...

Começou a caminhar para o Clã Uchiha. Pensativo. Seria bom ter uma família como aquela...simples e despreocupada...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Um mês desde o jantar que havia ocorrido em sua casa. O jantar que lhe rendeu muitos comentários brincalhões de sua mãe do tipo: "Trazendo namorado em casa, hein Sakura?" e que sempre lhe deixavam envergonhada. Um mês longo e sem novidades.

Um mês sem vê-lo novamente.

Andava por um bosque nos arredores de Konoha. Era domingo, um dia de folga para variar, sem aulas na Academia. Sempre sendo a melhor na parte teórica de ser uma Kunoichi, decidiu aprender na prática, portanto estava ali para treinar com as Shurikens e Kunais que havia ganhado de seus pais alguns dias atrás.

Parou num pequeno campo aberto rodeado de grossas árvores e na margem de um pequeno rio de águas claras e cristalinas. Retirou as armas que levava consigo numa pequena bolsa rosa nas costas, deixando a mesma no chão, e se posicionou perante a maior árvore dos arredores. Seu alvo era uma pequena fenda bem no meio da árvore.

Pegou uma Kunai e a lançou, errando por pouco. Lançou duas Shurikens, novamente errou. E assim foram duas horas e meia de treino, sem muito sucesso. Suspirou e respirou fundo, decidida e bastante otimista, como sempre. Pegou a última Shuriken que havia sobrado e mirou bem o centro do alvo principal, lançando a arma e acertando o alvo, finalmente.

Uma exclamação alegre escapou de seus lábios. Mas uma voz que não escutava a um mês a fez despertar, fazendo-a pousar suas duas esmeraldas infantis sobre a figura masculina em trabalhado traje ANBU preto e com uma máscara de gato branca com delineamentos vermelhos, cobrindo seu rosto.

Apenas um nome lhe veio em mente ao escutar aquela voz tão querida, de alguém que tanto admirava.

Uchiha Itachi.

**Itachi**: Muito bom, mas com treino você pode melhorar muito mais...

Ela sorriu e correu até ele, abraçando-o deixando evidente sua saudade. Ele se surpreendeu, mas apenas a abraçou de volta, delicadamente. Se separaram, ele retirou a máscara e a fitou com aqueles penetrantes olhos ônix.

**Sakura**: Itachi-kun...

**Itachi**: Um mês que não nos vemos, certo? – ela assentiu afirmativamente. – Estava em uma missão ANBU no país da Água. Durante um mês.

Agora ela entendia o porquê do sumiço repentino do rapaz. Mas isso não mais importava, afinal ele já estava de volta mesmo. Voltou a abraça-lo, e assim ficaram por um tempo, ambos sorrindo. Após se apartarem, ele rapidamente subiu na árvore que a garota a pouco usara como alvo e desceu, trazendo em mãos duas grandes e maduras maçãs.

Pois o que a Haruno não havia percebido que, nos galhos da enorme árvore, pairavam as mais suculentas e rubras maçãs.

Sentaram-se perto do rio, lado a lado, enquanto comiam em silêncio e viam os pequenos peixes nadarem livremente por tais águas limpas.

A voz da garota cortou aquele silêncio.

**Sakura**: Quando será sua próxima missão?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. Deu mais uma mordida, mastigou, engoliu e, sem fita-la, disse simplesmente e gélido como sempre.

**Itachi**: Em três dias. Missão por dois dias, na vila da névoa.

**Sakura**: Ah. – abaixou a cabeça, entristecida.

Mais tempo longe dele, de sua eterna admiração. Ou algo mais...

**Itachi**: Mas essa será minha _última_ missão. – ela o fitou confusa, o vendo sério. Até demais. – Em cinco dias nos encontramos aqui, nesse mesmo horário. Ok?

E, sem esperar que a Haruno respondesse, pois obviamente já sabia qual seria a resposta, o ANBU adolescente desapareceu num piscar de olhos. A garota se levantou e o procurou com o olhar, sem sucesso. Ele havia ido embora. Agora só em cinco dias...Que com certeza seriam longos cinco dias...

Suspirou e pegou suas armas, guardando-as na bolsa, a qual colocou nas costas e, calmamente, foi andando de volta para casa. Tinha um mal pressentimento, não sabia o porquê...Mas, pelo menos, havia encontrado-o novamente. Novamente...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Cinco dias mais se passaram. Longos cinco dias de saudade. Esperava no local combinado, na margem do rio e de costas para a macieira, final de tarde, quase noite. Seus pensamentos vagavam longe. Vagavam nele...O mal pressentimento havia apenas aumentado nesses cinco dias. Mas não se importava. Sabia que podia confiar nele, em Itachi. Talvez cegamente...

O admirava, uma admiração que logo se tornou algo complexo demais até mesmo para sua mente inteligente. Que logo se tornou amor...Simplesmente o amava, desde a primeira vez que o viu e que ele virou seu eterno salvador, seu exemplo maior.

Olhava fixamente as águas cristalinas com seus orbes verdes. Estava pensativa. Seu pressentimento, mesmo não parecendo se importar, ainda a incomodava lá no fundo de sua mente e coração. Mas logo fora 'acordada', pois um terrível e grotesco cheiro de sangue invadiu suas narinas, aproximando-se rapidamente de si.

Sua atenção foi desviada para o lado, vendo uma silhueta de vestes pretas completamente ensangüentadas, segurando uma Katana com sua lâmina coberta de sangue. Levantou-se em um pulo, com o susto, ao mesmo tempo em que arregalava os olhos e sentia lhe faltar ar nos pulmões. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida ao reconhecer aquele rosto jovem e masculino, apesar dos penetrantes e assustadores olhos avermelhados.

Afastou-se dois passos. Estava confusa...

**Sakura**: Acabou...de voltar da sua...missão? – disse pausadamente, temerosa e num baixo tom de voz.

Mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

Ela engoliu seco.

**Itachi**: Eu os matei...Matei todos... – seu tom de voz veio mais gélido que o normal, de certa maneira sádico.

A jovem sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Não estava entendendo nada daquilo.

**Sakura**: Quem? – sussurrou.

**Itachi**: Meu clã... – respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse algo obviamente óbvia.

Os olhos verdes da Haruno se arregalaram e lacrimejaram. Afastou-se, com medo, assustada, sentindo seu coração ser despedaçado por tal revelação bombástica e medonha. Lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas, deixando o rapaz confuso por tal reação. Não entendia porque ela estava agindo assim...Afinal fez isso por ambos...

**Sakura**: Porque...? – murmurou com uma voz chorosa.

**Itachi**: Para fugir das regras...

Se fez alguns segundos de silêncio. Doloroso silêncio!

**Itachi**: Para ter uma família normal...Com você... –sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Os olhos da menina voltaram a se arregalar e suas bochechas ficaram levemente rubras, mas não deixava de chorar e de achar que seu exemplo de vida havia se despedaçado.

**Itachi**: Porque choras?

**Sakura**: Porque...você é um assassino... – sussurrou.

Os olhos do rapaz, liberando o Mangekyou Sharingan, se arregalaram em espanto. Essa era a visão que, agora, ela tinha dele? Mas ele havia feito por ela...por ambos...pois ela foi a primeira por quem seu coração chegou a bater forte, de alguma forma. Abaixou o rosto, decepcionado. Fechou os olhos enquanto escutava o baixo choro da garota de cabelos rosas.

Usando sua velocidade, sumiu e reapareceu atrás da garota. Ela se virou, assustada e temendo ser morta pelas mãos do próprio amado. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e liberou seu Mangekyou Sharingan numa alta potência, olhando fixamente para os orbes verdes.

Sakura sentiu sua mente latejar e sentiu perder os sentidos e controle de seu próprio corpo. Desmaiou. E caiu nos braços do Uchiha.

Ele a deitou na fresca grama nas margens do rio. Depositou um pequeno e delicado beijo na testa da Haruno, enquanto seus olhos voltavam para a cor ônix. Se afastou. Não tinha mais família, nem amada... Olhou para a criança que tinha agora as roupas um pouco ensangüentadas, por ter tido contato com suas vestes ANBU.

Virou-se e começou a caminhar lentamente, para fora de Konoha. Era um assassino. Um traidor. E Sakura não mais se lembraria dele. Usou seu Mangekyou numa potência baixa o suficiente para não mata-la ou feri-la, mas alto o bastante para borrar memórias de pouco mais de um mês.

Também gostaria de esquecer, para não sofrer...

Mas, infelizmente, não podia.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Voltava novamente para casa, em final de tarde, após mais um dia de aula na Academia. Fazia três dias desde que havia sido encontrada, por alguns Ninjas em treinamento, desmaiada nas margens de um rio do bosque e com as vestes com algumas manchas de sangue. Não se lembrava do que havia lhe acontecido, muito menos de fatos ocorridos á quase dois meses. Como se suas memórias simplesmente tivessem sumido de sua mente...

E as últimas novidades da vila, e as notícias mais comentadas, era o massacre do Clã Uchiha, com apenas um sobrevivente, e a traição do Prodígio de tal famoso Clã.

Corria pela calçada, alegre. Não se importava em não lembrar de nada, apesar de um certo aperto no coração que lhe incomodava ás vezes, um tipo de vazio.

Sorria, como sempre, até virar numa esquina e trombar de frente com alguém, que vinha na direção oposta. Quase foi ao chão, se não tivesse conseguido manter o equilíbrio. Olhou para frente, vendo um garoto que, aparentemente, possui a mesma idade, de vestes negras e cabelos curtos também negros, um par de olhos ônix e, na camisa, o símbolo do Clã alvo dos últimos acontecimentos.

Ficou olhando-o por um instante, chegando a conclusão de que ele deveria ser o único sobrevivente do massacre, sem contar que sua expressão pálida denunciava sua dor da perda da família. Já havia ouvido falar dele, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele a olhava com um certo olhar frio, assim como sua expressão sofrida.

Para Sakura ele lhe era familiar, só não sabia o porquê. Sentiu seu coração bater forte e seu rosto corar violentamente. Aquele rosto lhe era extremamente familiar, mas não conseguia saber quem parecia com o Uchiha a sua frente. De algum modo tentar lembrar lhe trazia um enorme vazio, e um estranho sentimento de carinho...E amor...

Sasuke passou por ela, sem dizer nada, nem se desculpar ou exigir desculpas. Ela se virou e ficou olhando-o partir, até sumir de sua vista. Lembrou-se de uma silhueta masculina com as mesmas vestes que Sasuke, mas com cabelos compridos e negros...Não sabia quem era, pois não se lembrava de seu nome muito menos de seu rosto.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Sasuke, e imagina-lo com aquela silhueta que parecia quase seu reflexo com tamanha semelhança...

Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o coração descompassado.

**Sakura**: "Sasuke...Kun..."

Lhe era tão familiar a silhueta que surgiu em sua mente, que um certo sentimento de admiração lhe surgiu...

Não sabia quem era o rapaz 'sem rosto', talvez fosse apenas um _antigo amigo_ do qual não mais se lembrava.

Ou, talvez, algo mais...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**ARTIS LASAIR! Espero que tenha gostado do pequeno presente...É de coração, viu?.! n.n Gosto muito de você e de suas fics! x)  
Aos demais, espero que também tenham gostado...n.n/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
